Studies on the stoichiometry and geometrical arrangement of components within viruses, oligomeric proteins and lipoproteins will emphasize the application of electron microscopic, ultracentrifugal and electrophoretic methods. Considerable effort will be devoted to the theoretical and experimental development of the above mentioned techniques. Of special interest is the development of new contrasting and preservation methods for the examination of "refractory" biological systems by electron microscopy.